


Bite

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Series: Goretober 2K19 [8]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Biting, Cannibalism, Character Study, F/M, Flirting, Goretober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Just the one.





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> i think the prompt was biting in like the cannibal way instead of just like a vampire bite so

“You could heal him right? Hypothetically?”  
  
Alucard sits at his dining table, at the head of it which still hurts to some degree, even months later, but it's a survivable pain now. He can get past the memory of his parents now. For the most part.  
  
“Ah-I mean-” Sypha glances between the two of them, at Trevor who's practically bouncing in his seat and then back at Alucard. “I suppose. If I get there fast enough.”  
  
“Then we should do it.” Alucard looks back at Trevor, clearly deranged from the months of travel. “Come on- it's a gift. And I promise I won't hurt you that bad.”  
  
“And what a time it's come to, me trusting Belmonts.” He sighs. “This is unbelievably stupid. This is maybe the dumbest thing I've ever heard out of your mouth and I can assure you that is saying something.”  
  
“Don't say you've never wanted to.” And then he gets up from his seat to sit on the table, right next to Alucard, legs spread, bare wrist on the table directly in front of him. “Don't lie to me.”  
  
“You understand that I've not-” He leans back in his chair, waves an arm. “It's been years.”  
  
“I would hope so.”  
  
“And the restraint might not be... all there.”  
  
“Love a challenge.” Trevor smirks and Alucard can hear Sypha roll her eyes from all the way over there. “Unless you think I can't take you.”  
  
Alucard, on his better judgement, keeps his mouth shut. Partially because he's electing to raise above it and not intentionally start a fight, partially because he's been feeling consistently tired and maybe he couldn't take Trevor in a fight right now.  
  
And that would be embarrassing.  
  
Beyond belief.  
  
“I think this is stupid. In case either of you were wondering where I stood on the subject.” Sypha says. “I would so much rather you two do anything else. Just fight like normal people. Or fuck like normal people.”  
  
Alucard recoils some what but Trevor seems unfazed by the suggestion. Well, what ever they got up to on their little trip was their business.  
  
He also didn't realize that was on the table but that's neither here nor there.  
  
“Maybe later-” Alucard's brows do betray his reaction then, and Trevor smirks at that. “I want you to take a chunk out of me. I believe in you champ. You can do it.”  
  
“I'm not three, you are aware, yes? Did you really imagine-”  
  
“Call it research then. You like research. You're helping out a fellow researcher.”  
  
Trevor pulls up his shirt and as loose as it is, the fabric goes easy. He pats his side and Alucard stares at the flesh there, old scars and a fading recent bruise the size of a walnut- probably walked into something like an idiot.   
  
“Unbelievably stupid.” Sypha calls. “You surprise me more every day.”  
  
“That's what keeps a relationship alive.” Trevor chirps and Sypha gowns and now Alucard is left staring at pale skin. “Come on.” Alucard's eyes snap up to Trevors. “I know you want to.”  
  
“I don't understand what you're getting out of this.”  
  
“Memories.”  
  
“Ugh.” At least Sypha agrees that he's being stupid. If it was two against one he'd- he'd what?  
  
“Did you hit your head recently?”  
  
“See, that's what I asked him too.”  
  
“No, I didn't hit my head.” Trevor grabs Alucard's wrist before he can yank his hand away and sets it to his side.  
  
Cheat.  
  
He can feel the blood thrumming through the veins, can feel his organs working away, can feel muscles contract and release.  
  
Okay, so it's mildly tempting, exceptionally mildly tempting.  
  
The thing is, he's lonely. He's lonely and hungry and tired, but for the most part he's sat here, in his parent's mansion, and didn't do much of anything other then clean and try not to cry. Occasionally he'd meander into the near by villages, to sell things he had no use for. The people were weary, even now after several months of this.  
  
And Sypha and Trevor fucked off to God only knows where.  
  
Alright so maybe he's depressed and the offer is very tempting because if he bites him hard enough they'll have to stay here for more then two days and he'll be fed.  
  
Which is maybe stupid, and maybe he could just ask them to stay for a while, ask if he could just lightly nip at Trevor's wrist and be done with the whole thing. But. What is very important to remember. Is that that. Is horrifically embarrassing.  
  
“Well?” Trevor asks again, growing impatient.  
  
As he always does.  
  
So Alucard moves his hand back, and just as Trevor is winding up to start complaining, he unhinges his jaw and snaps forward, sinking his teeth into Trevor's side.  
  
Now, they're not as sharp as his father's. They never would be, and he knows that.  
  
But.  
  
They are absolutely sharp enough that when he pulls his head back a sizable, what did Trevor call it, a chunk? A mouthful of human flesh and muscle comes with him.  
  
There's spray of course, all over the dining room table, and the dining room floor, and it mists a little bit. The iron makes him go a little wild- because he can feel the adrenaline that's been dormant for so long flood his entire system.  
  
The worst part, of course, is that Trevor tastes good.  
  
Just so unbelievably good.  
  
None of the bitterness of fear, probably because he didn't think Alucard would do it at all, and all of the full bodied flavor of someone who spend a decade of their life as an alcoholic. Recently clean too, there's the faintest hint of oil and tallow under all of that sharp delicious iron. The meat itself, once he even an ounce of concentration back tastes of faint salt. It's easily chewable-  
  
He wants more- he'd lurch for more if he didn't already have a whip around his throat.  
  
But that's unimportant compared to how stringy the muscle is, and how good all of it tastes in his mouth. He tries to savor it, enjoy every flavor, every sensation of it in his mouth until someone makes him stop.  
  
Which they do, promptly by smashing something against his head.  
  
He wakes up in his bed what most be a few hours later, significantly well rested and still chasing dreams of blood. Sypha is there, shaking her head- oh- so is Trevor, beside him, still asleep.  
  
“What?” He sits up and rubs the spot where they cracked something against. A chair probably. “He asked me to.”  
  
Sypha sighs.  
  
He understands why she would.  
  
“Idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me you like it i need the validation
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
